


Here's To My Friends, This One's For You

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Ah yes more drunk fics, But he's also a dick soooo, Cess is lowkey part of it too, M/M, Neo is sad, Phil and Mia are part of the Neo Protection Squad, Phil's POV, Salle is also sad, but she's not bc she knows her kuya's been a dick, pero shh she's gotta pretend that she's on her kuya's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: Alcohol is the cause of drama, puking, and people talking about cutting dicks. Although this fic is lacking in dick touching department.





	Here's To My Friends, This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have Drama requirements due tomorrow so lemme just write this SalleNeo fic real quick.

 

It's eight p.m. on a Friday night and you're not drunk. Usually, there's a 'yet' tacked on to that but not tonight. You're stone cold sober as you watch Neo drown shot after shot, slowly getting intoxicated. Mia had tried to stop him at one point, only to be ignored in lieu of ordering a pitcher of a different drink, one stronger than the last.

This is a change of pace, one that you're not particularly fond of, as you're aware that Neo's strict upbringing had led him to be mindful of his alcohol intake, no matter how much he needed to let loose. Out of the three of you, it's you who has always gotten wasted every time you go out drinking, you who has always wanted more and more until you can forget about all the upcoming deadlines ~~, and the weight of your feelings for a certain person~~.

You move your finger around the rim of the bottle of Mule that you've been nursing for a while. Neo, for all the drinks that he's had the entire night, looks as serious as one can be as he fiddles with his phone. There's a frown on his face as he typed almost furiously. You're about to take the phone away from his grasp in order to prevent whatever disaster drunk texting could bring when a hand plucks it out of Neo's hand. You and Neo look up and see Mia frowning as she stands behind the seat Neo's occupying. Her eyes scroll through whatever Neo's been doing prior, and she sighs as she sits down. She tugs Neo into her arms, guiding his head on her shoulder. She smiles weakly at you, a smile that looks so misplaced on her face that you almost want to chug your drink down.

You do.

You set the bottle down, feeling a little bit out of breath. Neo's grumbling about something now, and Mia looks peeved as she tries to soothe the distressed man. "He's so... so malandi," Neo slurs, and just from that line, you're aware of why he's been drinking so hard.

Mia hums as she strokes Neo's hair. She turns to you, urging you to say something with just a look.

"Hindi naman," You say. It's obviously the wrong thing as Neo makes a noise of protest.

"Anong hindi," he pulls away from Mia and faces you. He's pouting and you would have found it comical, the uptight Neo acting in such a way, if it weren't for the fact that he looks near tears. "He's so malandi kaya! Can't keep it in his pants at all!"

Mia shushes him as heads turn your way. Sober Neo would have been embarrassed, but drunk Neo looks as if he wanted to make more of a ruckus, to let people know how distressed he is about a certain archer. "You know how close he and Don are, babe." Mia tells Neo, stroking his hair. 

"We decided to take a break! Just a break, kaya. Gago siya, Mia, so gago. Not even a week and he's hanging off some other guy. Ayoko na, I don't want na, Mia." And there it is, the waterworks. "I'm so tired na,"

You take in Neo's words. They don't make any sense. "But Don's not even in town? He's in the province right now, visiting some relatives. Salle can't possibly be hanging off of him to spite you if he's not even around,"

Neo's resting his head on the table now, still weeping a bit. "Phone," he mumbles. You and Mia look at each other before she picks up Neo's phone and goes through it, easily bypassing the passcode. She swipes around a bit, before her frown deepens, and she looks ultimately pissed. She tosses the phone to you before turning to Neo, attempting to console him.

You play the video, finally understanding what's got both of your friends so upset. It's of Salle with his friends in one of the bars around Taft, you're not entirely sure given the dark interior. What you're sure of, however, is Salle being goaded on by his friends to lock lips with another guy, and Salle actually giving in. You expect it to be a short one, you hope that it is, but no.

Salle was determined to be a dickhead as he Frenches the guy.

"Eh gago naman pala siya eh! Tangina naman," You're mad, almost seeing red. In the back of your mind, you know that Salle must have been drunk, but it's no excuse. Sure, you might be a bit biased, having been closer to Neo for a longer time, but even so, this was a dick move.

Neo makes a sound of distress. "No, no, don't say bad things about--about his mom, Phil," he slurs out. "S'not her fault Salle's awful. Mhm, not her fault at all."

"I'm gonna cut off his dick," Mia suddenly declares. "Para he can't think with it anymore."

You snort, not entirely sure if you're on board with the idea. Neo heaves beside her and spills his guts all of a sudden. The people sitting next to your table react, one of them gagging as if he's about to do the same thing as well. 

"Balik muna natin si Neo sa condo niya bago mo sundin yung killing intent mo."

"I'm not planning to kill him, just cut off his dick." Mia shakes her head as she wipes Neo's mouth. "Stop trying to paint me as a killer, Phil."

You apologize to the staff for the mess that you three have made. One of them, a lady that you recognize as the person who served the multiple pitchers Neo ordered all night, nods her head understandingly. You almost offer to pay up cash but then you remember that you're near broke. Instead, you apologize again before exiting. Mia and Neo are waiting out front, with Mia supporting almost all of Neo's weight and looking as if it were nothing for her, despite the fact that she's wearing heels.

You take Neo's other side and the three of you begin your walk to Neo's condo. From time to time you pause to let Neo dry heave, but thankfully he doesn't vomit. Mia makes a disgusted face every time, but doesn't ditch you two. Thank fuck for your friends.

The three of you make it back to the condo, and you thank your lucky stars that Neo doesn't vomit on the way up.

Mia takes care of getting Neo out of his day clothes as you sit around, shaking a bit as you remember the video once more.

You're so tempted to storm to Taft and punch Salle square on the face. 

* * *

It's ten a.m. on a Saturday and you're awake and not hungover. Although, your hand aches a bit after the punch you had thrown.

Salle sits across from you with an icepack on his face. Cess is nowhere in sight as she had left after letting you in, telling you to "punch him hard! He deserves it!" before bidding goodbye. 

You two sit in tense silence before Salle drops the ice pack on the table and sighs. "I'm sorry,"

"Talaga lang ah," you drawl out, still seething. "You don't seem that apologetic. What, finally stuck your dick into something?"

He sighs again, as if tired. You should be the one sighing. Salle's an amazing bro, but you're so done with the bullshit that almost always seems to follow him everywhere he goes. "I didn't mean to, promise. Lasing lang ako nung nangyari yun,"

"So ano? Porket lasing ka excused ka na agad? Lul mo,"

"Alam ko, Phil. You don't have to guiltrip me."

"Gago, di kita giniguilt trip. Tangina nagpakalasing kaya si Neo dahil sayo! Si Neo ah! Kulang nalang ubusin niya lahat ng inumin kagabi."

Salle lets out a sound of distress. He rubs his face before sighing once more. "What do I do? Talagang hindi ko sinasadya na saktan siya, Phil. I was drunk and upset over our stupid break, alright? I know that we've been fighting a lot before that, but I honestly don't think that a break is going to solve things. Spending time apart won't miraculously fix our relationship."

"And you swapping saliva with another guy would?"

"Of course not!"

"Eh bakit mo ginawa,"

"Kasi--"

"Kasi ano, Salle?" If you had known that you were going to have to play relationship counselor, you would have sent Mia instead. "Magbigay kang makatwiran na dahilan kung bakit mo ginawa yun,"

"Kasi gago ako at hindi ko deserve si Neo."

Honestly, you didn't think you'd hear that. You don't reply and merely study Salle. He looks tired, in all honesty, but it's not the bone-deep tiredness that's a package deal with being a college student. No, he looked more emotionally tired, and even though you don't want to, you can't help but feel sorry for him. "Wala akong dahilan para patawarin ka,"

"Phil--"

"I'm not the person that you've done something wrong to, Salle. Mag-ayos ka, babalik tayo sa Katipunan. Kay Neo ka humingi ng patawad."

He stands and makes a move to start getting ready, but you stop him with by gripping his arm tightly. "Tandaan mo, isa pang beses na gawin mo to, wala ng talo-talo, okay? Tangina wag mong saktan si Neo,"

He nods and leaves the room. You sit in silence for a while before bringing out your phone. You open up the messaging app and send a text to Mia.

 

**M**

08:30

 _> Tell him _im _cutting off his dick_

_> and no one can prove that it was me_

08:35

  * isnt your text proof



_> honey, you won't sell me out_

  * how are u so sure? what if i do



_> ill cut off yours too_

  * noted



10:25

  * pabalik kami
  * make neo presentable
  * pls



_> anong kami_

_> phIL NO_

  * PHIL YES
  * they have to talk it out m
  * they gotta



_> no they dont _

_> to my knowledge neo doesnt have to interact with dickhead_

_> ever_

  * are u willing to deal with sad mopy neo for the rest of our lives
  * are u
  * sad
  * mopy
  * neo
  * not even starbs can cheer him up



_> and salle's dick can?_

_> please,_

_> he's not that big_

 

You and Salle are on your way back when your phone vibrates. Salle pauses his singing and briefly looks at you. "Huy, eyes on the road." You tell him as you open up the text. You snort at Mia's message.

 

**M**

11:00

_> ughh fine i will_

_> but you owe me_

_> neo's so pukey ew_

  * he's hungover whatd u expect
  * butterflies and rainbow?



_> less puke_

  * too bad



12:01

  * open up
  * ples
  * we're here



_>?_

_> nasa starbs kami_

_> neo wouldnt stop whining unless i bought him a drink_

 

"This is a bad idea, I'm calling it right now." You tell Mia before taking a sip of your coffee. You and Mia are seated in the far corner of the shop, just a little bit away from where Neo and Salle are sitting. The two of them look uncomfortable, something that has never happened prior the drinking event. 

"Neo wanted starbs, who am I to deny his addiction?"

"Anong addiction. Grabe, hindi naman addict his Neo sa frap," You squint at Mia, who looked far too cocky for drinking tea. "Anong plano mo,"

She blinks innocently, placing her cup back on the table. "What plan? I am but a humble observer,"

You snort. "Geh lang, M,"

"I just figured that Salle 'ordering' Neo's favorite drink after Neo's friend botches up his order would help smoothen things out,"

"What,"

You turn back to where the two are seating, finding that Salle is standing next to the table and holding a frap with a confused look on his face. He takes a seat before sliding the drink to Neo's side. Neo eyes the drink before going back to ignoring Salle. You turn back to Mia before sticking your tongue out to tease her.

"Wa effect, M. Fail,"

"Shh, look, look!"

You look back once more and see Neo sipping on the cold drink that he favors so much, the hot one Mia ordered for him totally forgotten. From your spot, you can make out Salle's smiling face. Facing Mia, you let out a sigh. "Sana magkaayos sila."

"Ayoko nga, Neo deserves better."

"Wala ka namang magagawa, maski sobrang talino nilang dalawa, bobo parin sila minsan. And anong ayaw mo, eh tumulong ka nga eh,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure, M."

* * *

**Bonus:**

"I'll cut off his dick, whoever that guy is," Neo says out loud. He and Salle are currently in his condo, the both of them lounging in his bed, with Salle leaning on the wall and Neo leaning against him. 

"You can't just go cutting other people's dick off, babe," Salle snickers before pressing a kiss to Neo's soft hair. "I'm sorry,"

His words go unnoticed as Neo leans forward. "I'll ask Mia to cut off his dick."

"Babe, please."

"It's his fault." Now he's pouting, and Salle can't help but press a kiss on the crease of his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, ha? Pangako, Neo, hindi na mauulit."

"Dapat lang. I'll cut off your dick if uulit ka pa,"

Salle laughs and gathers Neo in his arms, making loud smacking noises as he presses kisses on his boyfriend's face. "Muah," he grins.

Neo grins back before shaking his head. "You're such a loser, why am I dating you again?"

"Di ko rin alam," another kiss. "But I know that I'm extremely lucky that you decided to date me."

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating is bad kiddos, don't do it.  
> Somewhat meh resolution, but I wanted it to end happily so here you go.  
> I'll just... crawl into my cave or smth to finish my requirements.
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
